Forgotten Past
by Stormix
Summary: When Mike ran away from home, he still knows he isn't safe. But, when he finally finds help, he doesn't know what lies beyond. This is Mike's past/future. Bad summery, but please review!
1. Chapter 1 - The Escape

Mike awoke behind a thorn bush. His vision was blurry, but within seconds, he was able to see clearly. Pain struck at his head and arms. Mike clutched his head with one hand, and he brought up the other, seeing red faint slashes. They started from the top, and flooded down. Blood seeped from his wound, dripped down to his elbow.

_Sorry about the scratches, mate._Manitoba apologized.

_Darn thorns were in my way when I-_

"Why were you running away?!" Mike said under gritted teeth, still clutching his injured head.

_Do you realize how horrible it is there, mate? They treat us like dirt. Darn crocs._

"What do you mean? They didn't hurt me-"

_That's because, **you **were us as punching bags ya ninny._ Chester snapped.

_Zat is enough. Mike may have had used us as guards, but ve still got away from those nasty people! _Svetlana said, breaking up the fight. Mike smiled. He was very thankful for Svetlana here. Besides, she was the kindest of them all.

A sudden flash of light surfaced. Tires screech as a car slides near a curb.

"Where are you...?" a voice called. Mike's eyes widened. He stated to stand-

_Mate, don't you dare! He'll put us back in that hell hole! _The Australian growled. Mike hesitated, but nodded. He didn't want his friends to be unhappy. He slowly crept towards another nearby bush, but something grabbed his arm. He whipped his head, seeing his father.

"Dad...?" Mike reached out a hand, but that caused his father to extend an arm to slap Mike's face. Tears rolled from Mike's brown eyes as he glared at him.

"Why were you running off boy?!" he snapped, readying another attack on his scrawny son.

Mike didn't speak. Tears blinded his vision. Suddenly, he gasped, making him wear lipstick. Twinkles in his eyes appeared. It was Svetlana.

"Svetlana runs away because she cannot stand you and your abusive behavior!" she spat with venom in her tone.

"Cut the act Mike." he hissed "Do you want to be crazy like your mother?" Svetlana stared into his eyes.

"I'd vather be crazy than live vith someone that has nothing but a frozen heart." she replied.

"You little-" He charged towards her, hands out like claws.

Svetlana leaped up into the air, stepping on the aggravated adult before doing a front flip over him, running into the forest.

"Ve must hurry. Ve cannot get caught again." she whispered.

_The Sheila is right, mates. _Manitoba agreed.

_But we have ta' make sure we get as far away from that jackass as soon as possible. _Vito added.

Svetlana nodded, and sprinted faster into the forest with loud calls echoing behind her.

* * *

Mike didn't know how long he was out. Blackness covered him.

_Is this a dream? _He said with worry. He gazed around. Everything is darkness.

_I'm inside my mind.. _He whispered_._

That triggered loud screams and noises. He could hear blood being splattered. He covered his ears, but it just grew louder. More screams turned into cries.

"Stop! Stop it!" He yelled. Words appeared making Mike bring his knees up close, shielding his face into it. He screamed until he didn't have the strength to whisper.

Everything began to shake. The words dissapeared. The screams vanquished.

He woke up, his throat yelling for water.

"Are you okay?" He looked beside him. A girl; probably the same age as him was across from him, with a hand on his shoulder. How long was she here? Did she cause the shaking?

"I'm fine." Mike said.

"You don't look okay.." She pointed to his arms, that had more scratches and blood. His fingernails felt rough. Did he do this?

"What happened?" he questioned.

"You jumped out of a bush, and you began scratching yourself, clutching your head."

"It alerted me, even when my mother told me not to talk to strangers. I had to. You were in pain."

His gaze no longer focused on her, but on her arm. There was a huge scratch.

"What happened there..?" He said scooting backwards abit.

Her face was grim. His eyes widened, knowing what she was going to say.

"When I tried to help you, you pounced on me, grinning and scratched me."

"But you looked different." She pointed to Mike's spiked hair. His heart sank.

"It was covering one of your eyes."

Mike looked down, still shocked. His breathing became shallow. The girl tried to calm him down, but he moved back when her finger brushed against him.

"Go back to your family, and stay away from me..." He told her, now pulling his hair.

"Why-"

"I'm **dangerous**.." he hissed.

"I hurt you, and I don't want it to happen again."

"But it won't, since you can choose not to..."

Silence was between them, except Mike's deep breaths.

The girl broke it.

"What's your name?" Mike could barely talk. It felt like his throat was clogged up.

"Mike." He chocked.

"Zoey." she replied. Zoey moved over to Mike abit, but he pushed her.

"Something wrong-"

"YES. Everything is WRONG." he snapped. He quickly regretted it, so he turned his back to her. She placed her hand on his shoulder, but he slapped it back.

"You can tell me, right?" she said softly.

Mike didn't know how to explain this. If he told her, she might do something in retaliation.

"I-I ran away from home." he said, waiting for her to do something.

It didn't happen.

"Why..?"

"They're bad people."

"They hurt me.."

Zoey gasped.

"That's horrible!"

Mike nodded.

"Yeah, so I'm running away. Trying to find help or anything to help me." he said, as his breathing became calm.

"I think there is a police station near here." She said smiling. That made Mike smile alittle. He had never smiled in a long time. Smiling actually felt good. He struggled to his feet, while Zoey came up no problem.

"Well it was nice meeting you." She nodded, looking slightly disappointed.

"When I get help, and possibly do something with my life, I'll visit." she smiled warmly, and gave Mike a hug. He flinched, but soon relaxed.

When the hug ended, she ran back to her house, waving. Mike waved back.

_Hey dingo, we have to get going. Stop staring at the Sheila_. Manitoba said sharply.

_Svetlana could tell that Mike likes her. _Svetlana grinned_. _

_"_I do not!" he argued_. _Svetlana shrugged.

_"Alright ladies, enough with your blubbering. Let's go!"_ Chester grumbled. Mike nodded, and sprinted the direction Zoey pointed to.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Call for Help

Chatter continued as Mike strolled through the neighbourhood. He wasn't aware of all the lights on, but even if he was, it didn't seem important to him. After a few steps, Mike gazed at the scratches. His face was cold and grim.

_Ey, what's the matter?_ Vito asked, at Mike's sudden stop.

"Just worried..." Mike shivered.

_About..? _Chester questioned. Mike sighed.

"About Zoey.." He whispered. Svetlana piped in.

_Svetlana was right, she is never wrong!_

"After the scratches I happen to give her, I don't know what to do with myself."

"I'm a monster. No one would help a monster."

_"Your no monster Mike! Svetlana knows you cannot even think about doing that!" _Mike smiled, but his face was an unread expression when he spotted a kid with his mother_._

_"_Mommy? Why is that kid talking to himself?" the little boy asked, pointing. His mother shrugged.

"He's probably crazy or something.." she muttered. Mike replied in objection.

"I'm not crazy, and I'm not talking to myself!" He sharply gasped.

"You should mind your own business, lady!" Chester snapped, raising his fist. They both glared at him, thinking he was nuts.

"Cut the act, weirdo." the mother snarled, and continued walking. With another gasp, Mike blinked.

"What just happened..?" he saw the lady walk off. He brushed it off, and continued walking.

"I don't care what she thinks, I know you guys are real." he said, gaining speed.

* * *

He approached with full confidence. Mike knew after he did this, he'd be home free. Away from his father, and to keep his friends safe. But somehow, he knew his father would still be chasing him.

All the stuff on his mind made him feel sick, especially about Zoey. But, he knew he had to do this, and stay strong.

He took a step toward an officer just outside the building. Tapping the cop's shoulder slightly, he looked at him once he took notice.

"Um, hello." he said nervously. The officer bent down to reach eye level.

"Something wrong, son?" he asked. Mike looked over his shoulder, and replied.

"My father has been hurting me and my friends." "I ran away to find someone to help me." The officer smiled slightly at him.

"Well, your a very brave kid." He then looked around.

"Where are your friends?" Mike raised a hand to speak, but no words bothered to flow out. After a while the officer nodded.

"Your probably scared. We'll talk about that later." He then asked where his father lived. Mike told him, pointing to where he came from.

The cop stood up, calling in reinforcements to find his father.

_Good job, mate._ Manitoba proudly said.

_Ey, so what? All he did was stand up to an officer. No big deal_. Vito scoffed aloud. Svetlana glared at him.

_He prevented us from getting hurt anymore._ She pointed out. Vito hissed.

_Yeah, now I have to give him a beating! _he said, punching his fist into is hand, and aggressively grunting.

After a few chats, the officer gave Mike a brief look at.

"Do you have anyone else in your family that can take care of you?" Mike thought for a moment. His grandparent and grandmother passed not to long ago, and he didn't have any cousins, uncles or aunts.

Mike finally shook his head. The officer felt a stab of sorrow in his heart.

"Then get in my car, I know just where to take you." he said at last. He opened the car door for Mike to get into. Once he was in, the officer handed him a muffin, after examining his skinny figure.

Munching on his muffin made Chester angry.

_Blueberry? Why cant it be carrot? Back in my day-_ He rambled on.

"Chester, quiet. I don't care what kind it is, at least it's real food!" Mike quietly hushed him.

"Unlike the food my parents gave me, before I met you guys." Memories came running through his mind. Flashing at every second made him cower in fear.

He regretted rethinking them, when images of blood and the dead flashed throughout his head. After they ended, he squealed. The cop immediately made the car to a stop with a stomp of his foot against the brake.

"Everything alright?" Mike said nothing, but all he did was shake, and did not bother to make eye contact. After all that, he didn't want to talk to anyone even his friends.

The cop then decided to change the subject.

"So, what's your name?" Mike ignored him once again. The officer sighed.

"Can you at least tell me your age?" He told him softly.

"I'm 8.." Mike whispered. The cop suddenly broke into a laugh.

"I thought you were 12 when I met you!" he chuckled. "Because your so tall!" Mike didn't even laugh along with him.

Silence was in the air, but the adult looked back at the steering wheel, and started to step on the gas.

Mike didn't what to know where he was going.

But, as long as his friends were going to be safe. And that's all he cares about.


	3. Chapter 3 - Am I Safe here?

Mike didn't realise that he'd fallen asleep. He noticed the car was in traffic, and by looking at the time, he'd fallen adrift for only an hour.

But what really concerned him was that he only heard one voice. Not 4, but only one. It had darkness and wrath in its tone.

He didn't want to upset it anymore either by talking to it. But the voice spoke first to break the silence.

_Mike, isn't it?_ it asked. He ignored it. It chuckled at Mike's choice of response.

_Do you know me? _it questioned harshly. Mike twisted his head to focus on the road from the backseat window.

He didn't trust who ever was speaking to him, so why bother listening to him? Soon after ignoring it, the voice was replaced by the other 4 voices he originally heard.

"Guys, do you know who was talking just a second ago?" Mike asked quietly. None of them spoke up, until Svetlana did.

_Svetlana does not know vhat your talking about._

_Eyo, he's probably hallgoosigating. _

_It's hallucinating you salami head! _Vito glared at Chester with annoyance. He knew a fight was going to come in, so he stopped it.

"Never mind guys." he muttered, resting his chin on his hand, gazing at the raindrops on the window. He smiled. Back home, somehow it would never rain. He'd never experienced a storm, or anything that involved rain.

Even if he'd did when he was much younger, he'd probably not have any recollection about it.

Suddenly the car came to firm stop. Making it unexpected made him lung forward, the seatbelt grasping at his chest, digging into his ribs. It quickly released him when the car returned to its neutral standing form.

The officer looked over his shoulder, smiling.

"Here we are." the cop said. He got out of the car, an opened the door for him. Before Mike stood a white building.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Toronto Orphanage. Where kids go when they have nobody to take care of them. They stay here, until they get adopted." Mike's eyes widened with fear. The cop chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here." he coaxed him. Mike didn't believe him, but he stopped shaking.

* * *

He followed the cop inside. Light shimmered and blinded him.

"The building is so bright!" He exclaimed.

_Yeah, it would be good to find treasure under couches!_ Manitoba shouted with ecxitment.

_All you need is 2 year old gum stuck to your hands_! Chester grumbled. Mike glanced at the cop, who was talking to a woman. She was operating on the front desk.

"And who is this?" she said, seeing the sight of Mike. The cop's face was unreadable; according to him.

"Just found him. I don't know his name, but maybe you can talk him into saying something." he replied. A ringing was heard by the cop. He gasped, shoving it back into his pocket.

"Im so sorry Lauren, but I have to go." He smiled at Mike before jumping into his car, and stepping on the gas. She waved, then turned to bend down to reach eye level with him.

"So, your 8 correct?" she said warmly, making Mike relax. He nodded, gazing at the floor. She rested her hand on his shoulder, but he jolted away.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" He shook his head.

_Come on Mike! Don't be shy! _Svetlana encouraged. Mike wasn't sure about this.

"I dont want to, Svetlana. I'm scared.." he told her quietly. But it was only loud enough for Lauren to catch a few sentences.

"Svetlana? Who's that?" she tipped her head, waiting for an answer. No words came out.

"Your quite a unique kid." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can tell." His heart sank. What made him so unique? His hair? Lauren stood up, beckoning Mike with her hand to follow.

"Come on, we're going to see Dr. Theodore."

"Why?" He spoke rather softly.

"Just to make sure if the kid has any issues, or health problems we need to know about before they're adopted.

"You see, parents need to know about stuff in order to take care of him properly." she pointed out. Mike nodded slowly, feeling uneasy and unsure about this.

Mike followed her into an office that had blue walls with chairs in the corners. Being Mike, he decided to try a puzzle to keep his mind off this. It always helped him when he is nervous.

He reached for the Rubix Cube on the table that wasn't too far. He grabbed it in no problem.

"_Huh. Having long arms has their perks_." he thought to himself, looking at the cube in his hand, grinning. Somehow, he was able to finish it 1 minute the doctor came out, after seeing a child.

He waved goodbye to the child with blonde hair and green eyes. She waved back, exiting. His gaze was now on Mike, who was clearly terrified. By looked at his eyes, you can tell he's pretty much scared out of his wits.

"Come on." he smiled, holding the door politely for Mike. He sat down on a chair, wait for Lauren to finish speaking with Dr. Theodore. He nodded, and sat down across from Mike, grasping a clipboard.

Files were implanted on it, making Mike curious to see what was on there.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Theodore. I'm making sure the children who are going to be staying here to make sure if the child has any issues or health problems I need to check in with."

"So, can you please tell me your name?" He said with a voice as soft as silk.

"Michael. M-My name Mike." he stuttered, nervously fiddling. He nodded writing down information.

"Okay so Mike can you tell me what you do at your house?" he asked.

"I-I ride my bike around the house, play in the sandbox, and talk to my friends."

"Who are your friends?"

Mike had explained all 4. Saying that they'd talk to him, and sometimes he'd wake up, and someone would be screaming at him. The doctor sighed.

"Mike, do you know what MPD is?" He shook his head.

"Its a mental disorder, and your "friends" aren't real. They're just personalities." Yells of protest echoed insides his mind.

_That's a load of dingo dung, ya croc! _

_Yes. Svetlana does not believe in zist "doctor"_

_Ey, who does this doctor think he is, disrespecting the Vito?  
_

"They're real!" Mike said through tears. He tried to protest as much as he could. He couldn't believe it. Not only that he has a mental illness, but his friends aren't **REAL. **Now, he could be made fun of, or be called a freak. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mike. We're here to help you." he replied to Mike's tiny quiet squeals. He looked up at him, then quickly glanced back. He curled up in a ball, and closed his eyes. That didn't even stop the crying. He buried his face into his knees.

A knock at the door echoed through the quiet room. But that made Mike retreat further in his ball. Dr. Theodore slowly walked towards the door, closing it behind him. He turned around, seeing the face of Lauren. Her face was full of concern.

"Everything alright, Doctor?" she asked. Theodore just sighed.

"I'm worried about him." he focused on the door, and listened to the whimpers inside. "He'll never get adopted. Parents will be fed up with him." He turned back to Lauren, with his heart beating nervously.

"When he gets older, his personalities can do more harm to him." he whispered. Lauren clutched her hands, and put then near her chin. She wasn't aware that Mike had MPD, but she know knew after Theodore said "personalities"

Screams pierced both their hearts. It came from the room Mike was in. Dr Theodore twisted the knob, but it didn't open. The more he tried, the more screams emerged.

"Mike?" Theodore cried.

"GO AWAY!" he screamed, but it didn't all sound like him. Lauren knocked on the door, but that triggered another series of screams.

"Please open the door!" her voice deflected off the noises. The yells continued, until he had no breath to scream. The door opened, reveling Mike. His eyes were all red, his cheeks were puffy, and long scratches came down his arms and legs.

Lauren gasped, and checked to make sure the skin wasn't broken. And thank god it wasn't. Dr. Theodore's head drooped.

"Mike, I'm so sorry.." he turned to face the crestfallen child. "But were going to have to send you to a psychiatrist.


	4. Chapter 4 - Black out

**I'm so sorry this took so long.. I had alot of stuff to do, and I just didn't have enough time to even start this chapter! But, it's finished, so thank you for you being patient! c:  
**

Mike had no words. He just stood there, frozen. Shocked. He could still hear the protests of his friends-personalities! Personalities. He could not get that word out of his mind. He sank down to the bottom of the floor, thinking why? Why him? He thought this was a blessing. He was wrong.

It was a mistake. He wanted to question them why he needed to go there, but he already knew why.

He was crazy. Insane. A freak. None other than the voices in his head, he also heard people shouting those words. These words can only describe him. Tears flooded from his eyes as he kept thinking. He didn't even bother to look up at the people who experienced what a freak does, how an insane person acts.

They tugged at Mike's arms to take him to the psychiatrist, but he didn't budge. Slowly, but efficiently Mike curled up into the same position a crazy person would do. He closed his eyes. That didn't even stop the tears.

"Mike. Come on. We need to take you to the psychiatrist." Lauren coaxed him. She brushed her fingertip against his shoulder, but Mike just flinched.

_Mike, I really love how your feeling right now._ An evil voice chuckled. _Pain, suffering, and completely broken. Ah. Music to my ears._ The words it said crushed Mike. Like a hammer nailing into his heart.

"Go away." Mike muttered. Barely a whisper. The voice cackled.

_Mikey-Boy is so fierce! He's going to rip me apart!_ Continuing laughter spread all over. Mike wanted to just run, hide from this voice. That will never happen, because the voice is surfacing from his head. He couldn't take it. He just wanted to rip apart his hair.

The voice started getting stronger. He could feel every part of his body go limp, every sense vanish. The next thing he knew, blackness surrounded him.

He tried to blink rapidly, making sure this wasn't a dream. No matter how many times he had blinked, his surroundings would not change. The feeling of shackles were clamped to his legs came to mind.

He couldn't exactly move, but when he tried, it got him nowhere. Or.. he thought it wouldn't. Mike couldn't tell where he was going with darkness completely devouring him. He couldn't tell if it was a bright afternoon, or it just struck twelve.

Suddenly, the feeling went away. He began to float upwards, like resurfacing from a dive in the lake. The shackles didn't restrain him anymore either. Another blink, and he was back in reality. His head moaned with pain. He could see papers everywhere, chairs were separated from the damaged desks.

"_Where is everyone?_" he wondered. Mike tried to remember what had happened when he blacked out, but he couldn't. He slowly got up, he wanted to know what happened. If he had hurt someone, god. He didn't know what he'd do. Mike slowly crept towards the door, who had possibly been slammed open. Who ever opened it, needed to get out of this room desperately.

The second he approached the doorway, he heard screaming.

"Its _him_!" Lauren shouted behind a desk.

"No, no!" he quickly shook his head, trying to calm her down. Why was she so afraid of him?

"I'm just Mike." he placed his hand to his chest. Lauren narrowed her eyes.

"How do I know your not faking?"

"_Faking what?_" Mike wondered.

"Look, Lauren." He started. "I don't know what happened, but I'm all Mike at the moment." Lauren's face softened.

"Well, who ever was in control, didn't know my name." She walked towards Mike with trust. He sighed relief.

"Now can you please tell me whats going on?" he asked. Laurens eyes closed. She took a breath.

"Okay. But be warned. You may not want to hear this."

**Yep. I had to end it. I had no choice... .**

**The next Chapter will be longer, I promise!**


End file.
